


Now That You're Here

by Nevanna



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Episode: s02e19 Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s02e18 Weirdmageddon Part I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Mabel meets the brother that her fantasy world created for her.





	Now That You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> This story requires canon knowledge up through Part Two of Weirdmageddon.

Mabel lets out a delighted squeal when the doors open and he careens into the room on his skateboard. “What’s up, sis?” he greets her, coasting to a stop with a confidence that her brother never managed during his brief skating phase two years ago.

“Dipper!” She dashes forward and hugs him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Call me Dippy Fresh.” He laughs. “Where else would I be?”

The question itches at Mabel like a sweater made from the wrong kind of yarn. There’s something about that _laugh_ , too, that makes her think of shattering glass and rotting trees and sickly yellow light. “Do you _want_ to be somewhere else?” she asks cautiously, and just for a minute, their bright surroundings dim. “Somewhere more exciting and science-y?”

“That’s a big negaroonie!” he declares.

 _Would Dipper say that? Did I make some kind of mistake?_ “That means 'no,' right?”

He flashes a wide grin. “It means, I’m all yours.”

“That’s great!” Mabel exclaims, clapping her hands. “I’ll show you around! We can go on the water slide, or try eleventy squintillion flavors of ice cream! That’s not an exaggeration!” How could she have thought, even for a minute, that she made a mistake? Her world has given her everything that she wanted.

When Dippy Fresh adjusts his sunglasses, just for a moment, she’s afraid to see whatever is behind them.


End file.
